elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Silence Has Been Broken
'Rexus is a Asshole' He keeps attacking me and this kills the quest. What to I do to fix this? Are there any console commands? 02:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) This has happened to me too. I don't know why. I'm on 360. What I dd was use a calm spell on him. He attacked me again, and I used the spell again. He gave me the items for the quest. Everything seems fine now. Rexus attacks Alright, so Rexus is an a**hole. I went into Volunruud, after recieving the Dark Brotherhood quest: "The Silence Has Been Broken", and Rexus(Amound Motierre's(("the contact"))assistant) was hostile towards me from the start. I was able to get Amound to follow me into the hallway, after knocking Rex down. Finish the dialogue with Amound and then head over to Rex, again... ...after a million and one trys to reload the game, leave and return later and other witchcraft and sorcery(lol), I finally found an answer! CALMING SPELLS! Personally, I used a "Scroll of Harmony", because I had no other calming spells. It worked long enough to get him to chill the F out, and in turn he gave me the two items needed for the quest. Good luck guys! Mapkos (talk) 19:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Mapkos loot i found an ebony battle axe right in front of the door where you talk to the guy, i searched the druagr deathlord that was lying there and found it, hope this helps 02:15, April 16, 2012 (UTC)CTofMonteCristo No, thats leveled loot. So wouldnt go in there. 6 Xero 9 (talk) 02:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) i completed the battle for solitude but astrid still says that i am a fool and qo and finish that mesh.any help? Updated with new information What should happen to intermediate "Objective" bullet points? Now that I've added an entire Journal section to this article, should the intermediate bullet points for objectives, targets, and items gained be removed? The objectives now completely duplicate the journal, but the others don't really. The bullet style just seems stilted to me - they break up the flow of the article - and I haven't seen them in other places. I think it would be better to just add the "items gained" info to the paragraphs Here's an example. The existing text has: "... He ends his diatribe by motioning to Rexus, who strides forward to hand over the following items: *'Items gained:' Sealed Letter and Jeweled Amulet *'Objective:' Deliver the letter and amulet to Astrid *'Target:' Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary" I would change this to: "...He ends his diatribe by motioning to Rexus, who strides forward to hand over the sealed Letter and Jeweled Amulet." and then later: "... the quest continues by returning to Astrid in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary." What do people think?Cubears (talk) 15:48, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Astrid missing dialgoue Ok there was a bug with nazir I fixed it but when I got my rewards to Nazir after killing Lurburk and Hern but when I talked to astrid for the next quest the dialouge to start "The Silence Has Been Broken" is missing. I tried to fix it but how? please I want to finish the questline. But I haven't Joined the stormcloacks nor the Imperials but I beated the main questline of the game by that I mean I killed Aludin in Sovngarde. MrFlipMaster12(new) (talk) 22:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC)MrFlipMaster12(new) HELP ME! This has been bugging me for a while, so when i go to talk to Nazir he gives me the contracts, and I killed both of the contracts before i got the contract. (Don't ask me why) so they automatically become complete. And the problem is that no matter how long I wait or if i go back to another save, Astrid doesn't give me the quest. She just keeps on saying that she needs time! (I've been waiting for 4 months and nothing happens.) Can someone help me? NOTES: I don't want to start the game again because I have done lots of the main and side quests. I can't load up a save before I killed them because I only use quicksaveing, not manual saves. 04:15, July 2, 2014 (UTC) astrid not speaking to me Help. I've completed the amulet part and my quest is return to astrid, when I go yo her she says I was responsible for the seige at solitude and refuses to speak to me! I want yo I use the quest, How can I get around this? I haven't done any of the main storm cloak quest line for a long time do would prefer not to have to reload from months ago! Freya 07:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC)